


Make Happy

by LyingToYourInstincts



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, romantic, wholesome i hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingToYourInstincts/pseuds/LyingToYourInstincts
Summary: Probably just a slowburn slice of life between Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball, AU style.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 1: Lee

The velvet crop cut across the highest margin of his abdomen. Benny gave a little twirl, and the garment lifted further. One could close their eyes and perfectly visualize the tiny portion that was still obscured, those perky pink rosebuds that sat pristinely across his twink-ish chest.

“What do you think?”

Lee swiped his tongue along the inside of his mouth. He did not get paid for the kind of honest thoughts and urges that were plaguing him now. So he smiled, sheepishly so.

“Perfect,” he said, “you look perfect.”

Lee despised minimum wage. He hated being surrounded by strangers and loud noises, admiring kids that matched his age but not his social status. And yet, he was good at it. Like, disgustingly good at retail. Kid might as well be going to school for customer service. The anxiety was offset coping mechanisms and an overwhelming aptitude for charisma. His fine forked tongue could and would charm the pants off of any customer. With one exception.

Lee was folding a faux fur sweater now. It wasn’t that he even needed the money. His father was the rich asshole business type, and more than willing to pay for groceries and education. But he did not believe in having a “slacker” of a son, in the same light in which he didn’t believe in the sanctity of marriage. Lee looked down at his fingers, painted tips and all. They were trembling ever so slightly. He had folded the sweater incorrectly, on sleeve in front of the rest of the garment. One should not separate arm from arm like that. After correcting his mishap, the fingers were back at ease.

“Hey dingus, you’re needed at register two.” Lee gave Ashley his best idiotic grin, and sauntered away from the sweater section.


	2. 2: Benny

The “Young Forever” store sign was in all bold, all caps. The windows all had photographs instead of manakins. Models who looked sad instead of happy. One could always tell the price range of a shop solely based on the mood of the model. Benny stood there, enchanted by the blue-eyed women with obvious roots, but on purpose. Beauty under the façade of misery.

He could not imagine being paid to look sad. He could not really imagine being paid to look beautiful either. He was coming up on year 20 and had not a dollar to show for his features alone.

“I would like to go in there.”

Phoenix loomed over him, a gentle giant in the midst of all the mini mall-people. “You _always_ like to go in there,” he teased, but he still started for his wallet.

Ben did not need money. He came from wealth, a living silver spoon trope. But when your handsome bearded friend wants to buy you something, you oblige. And so, he smiled gratefully, and kissed one round and freckled cheek.


	3. 3: Lee

“I’m sorry, could you come in here for a second? I can’t quit reach the zipper.”

“I’m technically not allowed to- “

“Geez louis Lee, do I look prone to snitching? It will just be a second.”

At the resounding unlocking “click”, Marshall Lee tentatively pressed against the changing room door. He could feel heat inside himself, his body doing as microwaves do. Once the door was open enough for him to shimmy inward, he did so. Every movement on his end was another hope and prayer that no one was over at security right now.

He looked more majestic than ever. Crimson camisole, hair brushed back and down his neck, thus making all facial features more easily accessible. Best of all was the rosy pinky miniskirt, hugging in all the right- “Excuse me? My zipper?”

Lee swallowed. He was trying not to be rude to his customer base, but found himself in a very rude situation. “Your zipper,” he started, “is already zipped.”

Bennet looked back at himself, at the little metal painted piece balanced a top his more tender back region. “I know,” he said, in his best patient, teacher-tone, “what I need is for you to unzip it.”

Lee took a step forward. He held Benny in place with one arm, one hand steady on his hip. The other was working the zipper, which was very much stuck. It felt like hours, struggling to ease the piece away from its thickened territory. Both were getting rather inpatient.

“Enough already, just rip the damn thing off and fuck me!”

It was at that moment that Marshal Lee awoke. It was a very good thing that the slumbering beauty beside him was not a mind reader, as he’d heard girlfriends do not like to have boyfriends that lust after others.


End file.
